His Second Chance
by Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets
Summary: The Final Version of this story: He was alone in his world and Minerva saw fit to give Harry a chance to live a childhood. As James Potter's 5-year-old brother! Can Harry survive pranks and childish adventures after so long? AU! Childfic somewhat
1. Starting Over

**His Second Chance**

**By Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets**

**Chapter One "Start Over"**

**Disclaimer: I do not have blond hair and I'm too young considering I'm barely a teenager. Thus, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter 1 - 7. I simply own the patent that is A Second Chance.**

**Warnings: Violence, Time travel, Child fic, Spoilers, Alternate Universe, OOC!Characters, and family fluff. This is my take on two different AU Harry Potters. Rated K+ for some contents that will be said later on in the story. If you find that the rating seems to need to be bumped, then please inform me.**

**A/N: Probably the 3rd Time this story was written. I promise I won't be doing that again. I wrote some kind of irony in this chapter. If you look, each character that died or was injured, has a relation to how they died. Look Hermione and Malfoy Manor. It's just the what if they had not survived that kind of deal. Hope you all like it and I'll be working on His Hogwarts Years as you read this story. I actually planned this out entirely. So that long wait you've been having for His Hogwarts Years? Sorry! I've also been working as another alias on other sites to improve my writing, using other fan fictions to do so. So, hope you enjoy the story!! Early hint is that it's a four-story series. His Second Chance, His Hogwarts Years, His Growing Up, His Final Chance.**

There was an odd kind of silence that night. That night that Harry James Potter stood in front of Lord Voldemort, their wands poised against each other. An audience stood around them like a snake coiling around its enemy. They were waiting with baited breath. To die or To win. Which was it? There were many scents mingling with that. One that held defeat, angst, hatred, and the strongest scent.

Death.

"Its your one last chance _Riddle_," spat Harry, "its all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a **man**... try... Try for some remorse..."

"You _dare_-" said Voldemort in anger only to be cut off.

"Yes I _dare_," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle." Voldemort hissed at him and Harry could feel a satisfied smirk threatening to make its way to his impassive face. No time to think right now. Harry gound himself revealing that he had destroyed his Horcruxes (serving to further anger the snake face). There was finally silence until two voices made their way known and two different colors shot out from opposite sides of the room, from two wands.

_Avada Kedavra!_

_Expelliarmus!_

With an electric green, yet strange light, the Expelliarmus hit Voldemort, mixed in with Avada Kedavra. The monstrous man fell to the cold, cement-made flooring, his eyes closed never to be seen again to torture an innocent. His eyes never to open to create another day of charos and misery. There was a new silence roaming the room. This world was in peace...

Tom Marvolo Riddle which was changed to Voldemort through means of murder, lay dead in front of his destroyer. A mere 17-year-old boy. With that all done, the world was rid of the evil that lasted a decade and more, Voldemort was deceased and into the realms of Hell.

Harry fell to his knees, panting in relief and exhaustion... Finally! It was over, the monster that destroyed his life was finally rid of him. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Master of Death, Youngest Seeker in a Century, Youngest Goblet of Fire Champion, Godson to the first person in Azkaban to escape, son of the Marauders ring leader; had finally took away the life of Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort. He won the war, at a great cost, but was it really worth all this? Was it worth these many deaths? Harry sighed, slumping. To him... that was a no. But obviously the rest of the world did not see it as that way, taking in account of the numerous cheering and loud screams of joy that lingered in the air that night. The thunderous shouts of glee. They didn't lose so many people as The Boy-Who-Lived did...

The Minister of Magic was chosen that night, Amelia Bones, thus people once again began to build their lives for a better place. Whether they were Creature, Muggle, or Magical, it wasn't asked and thus now the world could begin to get along. It had taken so many years to do so though...

But down in the destroyed ashy headmaster's office was young Harry Potter, now of the age seventeen, sitting firmly in the headmaster's seat, staring up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry simply smiled saddly. Yes, Voldemort was destroyed, but he missed everyone around him. Hermione... like a sister to him... had been killed in Malfoy's Manor when they escaped and after, Dobby had died, apparating at the same time, and was killed by his former master by a spell. Molly had perished as well, attacking Bella Bellatrix in revenge for killing Ginny Weasley. Harry revealed himself at that time after and finally planted his revenge upon that woman. The insane woman who murdered her own cousin was now in the realms of hell, probably in love with the Devil who guarded her.

Tonks and Lupin died in the final battle against Dolovoh. Their baby boy, his godson, not to ever know his parents like Harry. His godson was being taken care of currently by a heart broken Andromeda Tonks. Harry didn't have the heart to face the two... To see the boy who looked like his father and mother, blended perfectly with his metamorphangus ability. He had seen George and Lee Jordan be tricked by Yaxley, and killed instantly from the man. Dolohov had been slaughtered by tiny Flitwick who was enraged at the man for killing Remus Lupin, one of his former favorite students. Hagrid had died by Macnair, trying to save the flaming forest. Fenrir Greyback, Rookwood, and Thicknesse perished throwing Percy, Arthur, Ron, and Neville to the floor in an explosion. Only Arthur had survived that mess. Neville was gravely ill and injured right now, but Harry had told his friend he owed Neville a thousand suns for saving Ron, even if he went insane. Neville died a good ten minutes after the battle... telling Harry thank you. For everything.

_So many deaths. No! No more!!_

This was always too much for Harry's emotionally torn heart. All those innocent people had died just to give Harry the life needed to defeat the dark lord. _Why? _Why did they have to die... His eyes began to burn, his throat constricted, fists clenching, teeth gritted, and his eyes squeezed themselves shut tightly. A tear threatened its way to his eyes but Harry opened his eyes again and glared at the floor until it left him and landed on the floor in a splat. For all he knew, there were still many more of his loved ones, dead and on the ground being mourned for.

Cedric Diggory a handsome man who just entered that cup and had died wanting to save Harry from the depths of dark magic and Peter Pettigrew (though he had never known who the man was). Pettigrew got his just desserts but he was betrayed like he betrayed... by his own hand given to him by his master. Ron was at St. Mundugos and insane, probably lying next to Alice and Frank Longbottom, all three victims of the Cruciatus Curse... Ron's father, Arthur, was in hiding with Muggles because he couldn't take the losses anymore. Molly had been slaughtered horribly by Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius, his godfather, had died behind the veil but Harry was still unsure about that... Albus, saving him, stunned Harry so he couldn't get caught, died. Those eyes looking towards the now also deceased Severus Snape, so pitiful... so scared... Harry couldn't tell why they looked the way they did. He just knew those once twinkling and knowing eyes were forever in a portrait now. Speaking of which...

Albus' portrait was still staring at him in concern. Obviously something was bothering the bo- no... young man.

"Harry," said the painted and enchanted portrait of Albus Dumbledore, "are you alright?"

"I am fine, Albus. I am fine." said Harry more out of apprehension than anything else. Though he was not fine at all. He felt like he was about to break down again, but he had to hold himself strong. If not, who would? He was their blood savior after all. Saviors did not cry. They didn't...

"It is alright to cry you know." said a voice. Harry looked up and saw that it was Minerva McGonagal who had entered the office quietly. Her eyes pierced through him sharply, her hair slightly frazzled. She had fought for Hogwarts and had always shown a soft spot for Harry. He shook his head and got up, saying a quiet goodbye.

However, right as he was running to the exit, Minerva grabbed hold of his arm, spinning him around so that he came face to face with her. She clutched both of his wrists and held them in her grasp, her eyes looking deep in to the young man's eyes, searching for him. The real Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived. When she found him. He snapped. Harry's eyes began to burn, and before long, he choked and tears blurred his sight. With a mental break, he fell right into her arms and soon Harry began blubbering and sobbing right into Minerva's open arms and crying his heart out. Minerva closed her arms around his shoulders and held him as the child, as Harry was still that in her eyes, cried his heart out. He bawled and shook, clutching her as if his life depended on it. Fawkes began circling around the two, singing the song that he had sung the night Dumbledore died. A soft and strong song that slowed the cries of the 17-year-old and eventually (hours later) Harry calmed himself. He looked up and smiled gratefully at Minerva who smiled back at him. She released one hand from him and reached into her pockets. Harry looked at her in puzzlement.

"I have something for you Harry." Minerva told him, digging in her pockets. She handed Harry the tiny item she retrieved. Harry held it gingerly and looked and studied for awhile.

It was a ring, of brass and diamond on the top of gold, with three words engraved around it's glory. _Fate_. In blue sparkles and a small sapphire stone dazzled below the words. _Time_ in green with an emerald that wrapped beneath. _Life_ in everlasting maroon. A glittering ruby under it. Minerva took it from him and held one of his fingers, slipping it on his index finger. The ring shaped itself and Harry felt as if it never was on him, even though he could clearly see the ring on his right middle finger. It weighed nothing and he felt nothing.

"I want to give you a chance to start all over. As in, make something for yourself." Minerva explained, slipping the second item over his head and locking it around his neck securely. It was a silver chain with a golden phoenix figure on the end. The smallest words were carved in to the wings. The letters; A-G-E were imprinted very neatly and it seemed as if the wings could turn and the eye could be pressed. Harry stared at them in amazement. The phoenix was gliding and shimmered if light hit it's body. Fawkes landed nearby and trilled his approval.

"These two items, were given to me by my grandfather Micheal McGonagal before he died. His adopted daughter, my aunt, was a seer who crafted these two items for a time when they were needed. I'll turn the wings around 12 times and the ring will need to be turned by yourself, around 25 times without stopping. It should send you to the time of 1972 and in the physical age of five years. The necklace de-ages you permanently so you'll be growing back up. It also acts sort of as a disguise, which means your appearance changes so that even with your black hair and green eyes, you'll not resembled a Potter much and the necklace will dim your memories for a year or two so that you won't be as effected of your past as much." Minerva smiled and (after he slowly nodded in acceptance) she gently took hold of the necklace and twisted the Phoenix's wing repeatedly a dozenth time before she quick let go and Harry felt himself wrapped in a white blinding light. He didn't feel any pain as limb by limb, he shrunk a good 12 years from his real age. He felt nothing but a sense of peace. The minute he could see again, Harry blinked nonstop before the spots cleared from his eyes and he looked up, he had to look up even more than before, to see Minerva smiling sadly down at him.

"A drawback was, you look exactly like you do when you were actually five, meaning the Dursley's abuse is showing clear as day." Minerva pointed out. Harry looked down, only to then notice his former pants and T-shirt was almost literally drowning them. They were even more larger on him considering they were Dudley's castoffs. It didn't help that Harry had bruises and cuts from his time with the Dursleys when he was young. Harry remembered clearly when his uncle had spent that entire 5th year of his life, trying harder to beat out his magic. All well, beggars can't be choosers. Right? Harry was impassive as he looked at Minerva for her to continue.

"Here." Minerva said, smiling. She knelt down and lifted Harry up from under his armpits. She stood his naked self in front of her and then eyed the clothes. She transfigured them permanently in to a nice pair of small blue overalls, red boxers, and a cute green shirt that matched his still vibrant green eyes. Harry blushed and mumbled a thank you for everything, which was whispered so softly only a werewolf or canine could pick it up, of which was similar for Minerva the cat animangus. Minerva helped him dress in to the clothing, just finishing up the last of buckling his overalls on and stringing the small white sneakers on his feet, she finally smiled and then stood up, looking at him in a fond way.

"Remember, 25 times with out stopping. Have a good life for me Harry child. This is my wish to you. But, I'll also be meeting up with you in a few days as a red tabby cat. Look for me. I'll see you soon." Minerva whispered gently to him, leaning down and placing a delicate motherly feeling kind of kiss on the brow of the 5-year-old child. Harry smiled up at her, his eyes shining brightly for the first time since that chilly night on Hallows Eve.

With one long last look, Minerva swept from the rooms. Harry could hear her footsteps fading and when he could no longer hear her, he turned to Albus' portrait.

"Thank you Albus. Please tell that to Minerva for me." Harry said. His smile was bright, eyes glittering, and Albus the painting also found himself giving a magically painted smile on his face. Harry took a look over the room before he closed his eyes and summoned his bag to him which held the items he had with him while on the run. Harry smiled as he caught it, thanking his wandless abilities, and he sat down on the floor. He sorted through it all, organizing the bag. Once he finished that, he used his wandless magic to shrink it and pocket it. Harry took a deep breath. This was it...

With shaking hands, Harry held out his hand and began turning it. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... His hands carefully turned as he counted, not wanting to mess up... 20... 21... 22... 23... 24... 25... With a deep breath again, Harry let it go. Instantly, he felt a pull at his naval, even stronger than a portkey. He felt the sensation of being squeezed through a tube, and with a final thought, Harry blacked out, never to see his old world ever again. Because really, time travel and changing the future, always leads to an alternate universe. Harry already knew that, and it was with that thought, that he welcomed unconsciousness...


	2. Meeting and Greeting

**His Second Chance**

**Chapter Two "Greetings and Meetings"**

"Hey Siri. Pass me that firecracker." Said a 12-year-old boy with messy black hair.

"Roger!"

"Remy, can you hand me your chocolate bars?" That same boy questioned.

"... fine."

"Thanks Remus. It's for a good cause." He insisted. The other boy, Remus, looked at him with doubt.

"Suuure it-"

CRASH!

"-is... What was that?"

That sound was made during his sentence Remus and Sirius turned to their best friend and ringleader, James Potter, to see him looking too concentrate to have made the noise. He had not looked up yet. He was still putting the firecracker into Remus' chocolate bars.

"Did you hear that?" asked 12-year-old Remus John Lupin. His hair was a nice mouse brown and he contained serious amber eyes that were dark and mysterious, as if hiding a secret, in which case, he was. Remus was a werewolf and it was the end of their first year at Hogwarts, did James and Sirius find out, along with their other friend Peter Pettigrew who was currently visiting a relative out of the country and would see them all when school started. Remus had been bitted at the tender age of three by Fenrir Greyback and was very insecure, his own parents hating him for what he was.

"Hear what?" asked James, finding someway to smash the firecrackers in to the bag of chocolate chips. With out ruining them or blowing them up yet of course. He looked up at them curiously. James Potter was a 12-year-old boy with dark black messy hair (that could never stay flat) and bright hazel eyes. He was an only child and spoiled by his fairly old parents (where his biggest want was a little brother though he never told anyone that). He was the leader of his four friends and they made it their "mission" to pull as many pranks as they could.

"I heard a pop... like Apparation." Sirius admitted to Remus. The three boys looked at each other, giving off looks of wonder and wariness. Sirius Orion Black was also their age and came from a very dark family. He was what some called the ray of light in darkness. He had one younger brother who was constantly doted on while Sirius was forced to learn the dark arts teaching from his parents. James often sought to help Sirius keep his sanity at least. He had deep gray eyes and short black hair that was ruffled slightly but, still pertained a neat appearance.

"Let's go see what it could be." James suggested, setting down the contraption he had been working on. The three stood up and walked out from the shed they had been using and split up around the Potter Manor's back yard which was larger than an average Quidditch Stadium. Basically, think of a muggle football field and times it by about three, and you get the yard size. So, of course, it took awhile before the boys decided to give up.

James turned around to head back to his friends when he heard a crinkle, like leaves being crushed. He warily walked to the source, the bushes, and his eyes widened as he noticed. There, hanging deadly on the grass behind his rose bushes, was a leg... James approached it and found more limbs, thankfully attached, as he walked up to the garden. James gasped.

"SIRIUS! REMUS! MOM! DAD!" James shouted at the top of his lungs in horror. There, laying in pain and unconscious, was a little boy. He was so... tiny! James got on his knees and prodded the boy with a stick slightly. The little boy groaned and whimpered in obvious pain that caused James to flinch. He laid aside the stick just as his mother, father, and two friends came running towards him. He heard his mother's gasp at the sight of the small boy.

"Oh my..." was all his mother could muster. James looked up at his father when he bent down and easily picked up such a tiny unconscious child. John marvelled in how light he was. Almost like a baby, was how light he was. The child groaned slightly and shifted the tiniest bit.

"He looks like he is four years old or so..." was all his father could manage himself to say. They went inside, the child in his arms. The boy was placed on to the sofa and settled comfortably (if his now relaxed look was anything to go by) as they gathered. Hours passed with a relative impatience until finally a whimper was heard and Janet Melissa Potter looked over to the boy. Black hair stuck to the child's head, ruffled and to the back of his neck. Scars and bruises framed his tiny pale face and neck, everything else was covered by an article of clothing that was very strange. She recognized them as muggle jeans and a fabric unfamiliar with her. Was the child muggle? But, according to James, he had apparated here. Accidental magic most likely (which apparating was quite extrordinary in itself for accidental magic! The child must be quite powerful). She noticed the boy stirring.

Harry unclosed his green eyes to stare in to the faces of people that took him a minute to identify. He showed no recognition for them in his eyes thankfully. Inwardly, Harry remembered his conversation with Minerva and could only guess he was sitting in the living room with his soon-to-be father, surrogate uncle, godfather, and grandparents. The thought made Harry feel weak, and he couldn't escape the shiver that ran down his spine. At least he wasn't openly gaping at them.

"Hello," a voice, kind and gentle, spoke to him. Harry looked up to see a very beautiful woman, his grandmother. She had brown hair that curled to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was pretty and short next to the man next to her who had unruly black hair and almost faded looking hazel eyes. His grandfather...

"Hi," cracked Harry's voice in response to her. His voice was raw, probably from crying on Minerva's shoulder earlier.

"I'm Janet Potter," greeted his grandmother (though she did not know this of course). The introduction confirmed Harry's thoughts. He looked at James who seemed to be 12 years old. So he was in the year 1972...

"I'm Harry." Harry said quietly, his shy persona creeping up on him. Janet smiled at him, causing Harry to give a small smile back before he frowned and looked at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Harry asked in confusion. He truly did not know. The place was vaguely familiar but, probably a place he had been to as a baby.

"You're at Potter Manor," begun a man who looked eerily like him, "I'm John Potter. This is my son, James, and his friends; Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

Harry looked at the man, eyes wide in curiousity. His head, cocked to the side, was thinking of ways to continue the conversation. Janet inwardly cooed on how adorable the little boy looked.

"Do you know how you managed to get here?" Janet asked him, causing Harry to frown again and think a moment before he came up with a good cover story. He hated how he was good at making things up on the spot but, it was essential.

"I was sleeping in the dark place as always," here he could clearly see everyone frowning but he ignored it, "and the mean man said he wanted to play again. I hurt after that and woke up here." Harry finished, his childish high-pitched tone was heard clearly to Harry's inner annoyance. Harry wondered if they would buy his ignorant act. Harry elected to pretend to be ignorant of magic, and innocent in the way he talked about the dark. He couldn't hide his personality so maybe he could pull it off as maturity?

"Dark Place?" James inquired, finally speaking. Harry nodded, afraid to speak.

"How old are you, Harry?" John asked softly.

"Five." Harry finally said. He decided to have a bit of fun with it and held up five fingers. This caused the group to laugh at the boy's antics. Harry smiled inwardly, pleased that he somewhat eased the tension. Outwardly, he was still shy and nervous to them.

"So where are you from?" Remus asked.

"I don't remember." Harry stated, not wanting to give a name away in case they looked the place up. Best to pretend he didn't know where he had been taken or where he had been born.

Janet and John shared a look before John knelt down next to Harry.

"What do you remember?" John asked, looking at the boy's eyes.

"Green lights, sticks, this mean man with scary eyes, the dark place, lots of hurt." Harry said, recalling the legendary Boy-Who-Lived night when he was one. He remembered that night very clearly ever since visiting Godric's Hallow with Hermione. So, he chose to remember what he did when he was growing up with the Dursleys. John started in surprise, staring at the little boy in front of him.

"What do you mean _the dark place_?" John asked.

"The mean man locked me in a small place. He called it a cupboard I think." Harry informed him, remembering his own childhood. He was speaking just like he did when he was in a counselor's office in 2nd grade. They didn't believe him of course. Plus he had gotten a beating when he returned to Privet Drive since then, so he kept quiet about his life after that. Harry bit his lip, trying to shake away the memory. He didn't notice the Potter parents sharing a look as he frowned.

"Why don't you go outside and play with James and the others?" Janet suggested, shooting looks at her son and his friends. The three boys saw her look and complied and went outside. Harry hesitated before he stood up, wobbling slightly (having been unbalanced from the travel), and followed them. Janet turned to John.

"John..." Janet started to say.

"I know Jane. I happen to agree." John said. Years of being together, they could easily tell what the other wanted and were about to say. Janet smiled and kissed John on the lips, whispering a 'love you' in to the kiss. John returned the love with just as much emotion. Soon, John informed James to watch the house, and the couple flooed to the Ministry. They didn't say why.

Meanwhile, outside the house, found Harry sitting on the grass while watching James continue to build some sort of contraption. The three 2nd years figured it was safe to continue, considering they were building this out of muggle items. It was clear that Harry did not know about magic (in their opinions) judging from what he said already.

"So, where shall we put this beautiful creation?" James finally stated, eying the wrapped chocolate bar that hid the fireworks. Harry looked at it in confusion before deciding that it must be some sort of prank and he continued to stay seated in his spot as the three best friends hid the chocolate firework near the fireplace so when someone floos, the thing would go off.

"So Harry, do you like Quidditch?" James asked, trying to trick Harry into revealing if he was magical or not.

"Quidditch?" But, Harry wasn't fooled.

"Oh right, he doesn't know magic." Sirius whispered. James shrugged before suggesting they go inside. Harry stood up and Remus decided to grasp Harry's small hand in his. Harry flinched out of habit which did not go unnoticed as they walked back to the manor right as James heard the ping from the fireplace.

"JAMES LEE POTTER!!!!!"

James winced.

"Looks like your parents were the one to come through the fireplace." Sirius whispered. James paled and ran ahead of them. The two preteens and one child walked slowly to avoid the yelling that James was sure to get. Harry studied his surroundings. It was pretty impressive. He didn't have much time to fully look around before they reached the living room where Janet Potter was lecturing James. Harry barely was able to contain laughter at the sight of ARTHUR WEASLEY covered from head to toe in chocolate. The man was very much younger than Harry ever saw him, possibly a recent Hogwarts graduate. He was grimacing as John observed the chocolate mess that was his friend.

"Oh Harry, this is one of my best friends, Arthur Weasley. Arthur, this is Harry." John introduced.

"Hello Harry." Arthur said warmly even though he was covered in gooey liquid. John began scourgifying the mess and Arthur chuckled as he was finally rid of the chocolate coating.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Harry said quietly, trying to keep his shy mask in check.

"Call me Arthur, Harry." Arthur said warmly. He bit his cheek as he looked at the man who was looking back at him with a kind expression. Harry nodded. After Janet finished yelling at her son, they settled in the living room.

"Harry, do you know what happened to your parents?" Arthur finally asked. Harry looked at him and thought for a moment before decided to speak up.

"This crazy lady pointed a stick at them and they started screaming and then..." Harry paused to consider a childish explanation for one who didn't know magic, "no more. They weren't there anymore."

"What happened after no more?" Arthur encouraged Harry. The boy in question inwardly found himself fondly thinking of Arthur as a man who was always so good with children. Had Harry honestly been a real five-year-old child whose parents were killed and he tortured, Harry would have instantly told such a nice person what happened without even realizing it. If it wasn't Harry Potter anyways.

"Something hit me and I woke up in the dark place," Harry explained, dubbing the prison (the dark place) that Voldemort (the mean man with scary eyes) tortured him (lots of hurt and green lights). Arthur was frowning and then looked at Harry.

"How long ago did your mummy and daddy disappear?" Arthur asked. Harry looked at him, wondering if five year olds called their parents that still.

"If I'm five..." Harry paused, pretending to be counting, when he was actually thinking of an age where he didn't have to be questioned on their names and all that, "2 years ago I think. I was three." There was silence before Janet spoke up.

"Harry, do you have any other relatives?" Janet asked. Harry shook his head, wondering where this was going. Janet was looking at him cautiously, as if worried he might burst (which reminded him terribly of Hermione and the thought cause him to cringe outwardly to his dismay).

"Well, would you like us to be your mummy and daddy?" Janet inquired, studying him. The words mummy and daddy was sort of mocking to Harry's pride but, he swallowed said pride (more like metaphorically beating it up and locking it in a trunk) before he thought about it. Living at Potter Manor, with his grandparents and father only they would be his... parents and brother? The thought was awkward but, Harry's emotions won out and he pulled on a shy mask (he should applaud himself for his acting skill but, that probably came from the war) and said in a small voice.

"I'd like that a lot." Harry said. Janet and John practically beamed at him before James spoke up.

"Wait, does that mean Harry's my baby brother now?" James asked. When his parents nodded slowly, he whooped in glee and snatched the boy from the ground, swinging him around. Harry was taken by surprise and automatically squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep from getting dizzy. When James set him down, Harry shook his head to clear the dizziness before seeing Janet smiling at him. He offered a small smile in return. He missed Remus frowning thoughtfully.

"Yes well, we need to fill this little thing out now." John chirped, holding up what Harry noticed to be a birth certificate. Made sense seeing as he had, in fact, disappeared and was not in the Ministry registry. Not telling them his last name (on the pretense that he couldn't remember) helped. They filled in his first name (tweaking it to be Harrison) and added potter.

"How about Harrison Alexander Potter? After my father Alex?" Janet spoke up thoughtfully. Harry agreed with the name (the name Alex was actually quite nice) and they filled in the rest. His birth date (July 31, 1967) and parents as well as siblings. They stopped at the word Godparents.

"Say Arthur..." John began. Arthur looked over at him, "would you be willing to be Harry's godfather? Molly his godmother?"

Arthur looked at John in surprise before he looked over at the wide-eyed five-year-old and he smiled.

"I'd be happy to and I'm sure Molly would too." Arthur nearly chirped. Harry thought about this year and realized that Bill was probably five as well (if he had done it right and James' age was anything to go by, he was in the year 1972). Harry smiled at that and shared another with Arthur who knelt down in front of him.

"Harry, would you like me to be your godfather?" Harry looked at him before recalling that he shouldn't really know a lot of things, considering he supposedly had been kidnapped since he was 3 and didn't know what magic was apparently.

"What's a godfather?" Harry asked, also having never heard the real version of what one was.

"Someone who helps look after you, sort of like... an uncle." Arthur said simply. Harry smiled in satisfaction. Harry offered a hand.

"I think I'd like that very much." Harry told him. Arthur beamed at him and took the hand and shook it happily.

**Author's Note: Don't correct me. I made Bill be five cause Harry needed a friend! Yes this IS the 3rd rewrite. This IS the FINAL rewrite too. A whole new plot its going to be riding. Still no beta (still a teenager) and still going with the flow. I wanted Arthur and Molly in the story somehow and Arthur needs a godson. Cheers!**


	3. The Potter Brothers

**His Second Chance**

**Chapter Three "The Potter Brothers"**

"Harry! Are you _sure_ you don't want to learn how to play Quidditch?" James whined, looking at his little brother who looked at him in amusement. Harry was sitting under a shady tree outside in the Potter's backyard with a book in his lap. He was dressed in blue shorts with a white muggle T-shirt that had a paw print on the front. James wondered where Harry learned about his own little sense of style. The boy had been a toddler when he was kidnapped after all (at least that was what he had told them of course) and tortured for the past two years (to the Potter's horror).

"No thank you James. I can learn another day though." Harry said towards the boy with a small smile. James sighed, not willing to push Harry but, really wanting to see his brother on a broom. Harry had become his brother just last week and James barely knew anything about him. He knew about Harry's past. That Harry didn't remember his parents except for them being tortured. Harry had claimed he didn't remember anything about how he got his lightning bolt scar either. James looked at the book that his brother was reading. Something about Charms if the title was anything to go by. That was another thing. They had actually told Harry about magic two days ago and the boy had taken to reading whatever he could about it since. Janet and John had not expected Harry's reaction when they told them. Instead of the jaw dropping look or the denial, he exclaimed an "I knew it!" before grinning.

Of course, they had to wrestle an explanation from him after that. It seemed Harry had suspected something about magic ever since the sticks killing his parents, which made sense. They let it go at that obviously because Harry was looking rather upset at having something forced out of him.

"Want to go inside then?" James asked, sitting down next to Harry. It wasn't any fun to fly alone after all and he didn't want Harry to sit here by himself. Over the week that he had been here, James was growing fond and protective of the little boy. There was just something about him that drew James close. He was shy and mature for his age. He knew when to have fun and didn't take reading to a great extent of always having to read like Lily Evans and Remus Lupin (or a Ravenclaw).

"If you want to." Harry said, closing the Charms book. James was relieved to know Harry wasn't exactly a book worm. He gave up reading whenever James wanted to play with him or when someone was talking to him, unlike Remus who used reading as an excuse not to talk. Harry looked at him through his brown bangs. Another surprising thing was how much Harry's looks changed because of the adoption potion he took last week. He now had reddish-brown hair to the back of his neck (which was tied back with a small clip) and his still bright emerald green eyes (he wore no glasses) that held tints of silver and blue in them. He was shorter and scrawnier and his features changed to look like James.

"Come on. It's almost dinner time anyways," James said, standing up. He held out a hand which Harry slowly took and the two brothers walked back to Potter Manor. James also noticed (like Remus) the many flinching that came from Harry when he was touched unexpectedly. James guessed that perhaps his flinching was because he had been abused for 2 years. With a shrug, James was still walking until he noticed Harry stopped (because they were still holding hands).

"I heard something," Harry said very quietly. He always said things quietly. He had yet to actually be loud and energetic like other children his age. James turned around and knelt down next to Harry to get at his height. The two were quiet as they soon heard rustling from the bushes. The same bush Harry had been found. Harry's eyes widened and he took off for the bushes, to James horror. He chased after Harry (the little bugger was fast, to his surprise) and got there in time to see Harry pulling a little red tabby cat into his lap. The cat was similar to Professor McGongal and yet different. The cat had sharper eyes and was a kitten, some white spots decorating the little cat. James bit his cheek as he noticed his baby brother actually laughing as the cat licked his cheek. He didn't want to wipe away Harry's delighted face by taking the cat away. But, the cat might be dangerous.

"Harry..." James began slowly. Harry looked up in surprise and offered a small grin.

"I like her. Can I keep her James? Please?" Harry asked, his voice _still_ soft and low. James thought for a way around this...

"That's not up to me, Harry. Come on, we'll take her back to the house and ask them, alright? Plus, now you need a bath. You are sitting in dirt and mum won't be happy about that." James said, now grinning at Harry's sheepish smile as he attempted to stand up with the kitten in his arms. James helped him up and took the cat from Harry and picked the boy up himself, settling Harry on his hip and holding the cat to his chest. Harry was very light and the cat kept still so James made it to the house in no time with Harry's arms wrapped around his neck. To his good luck, it started raining after he made it inside.

"James! Harry! There you two are. Harry, why are you covered in dirt and why are you holding a cat, James?" Janet sighed.

"I found a kitten, mummy." Harry said in a sheepish tone, "Can I keep her?"

Janet paused, looking at Harry's lit up face and the small kitten who mewed at her. Not wanting to upset her adopted son, she gave in (pretty easy in James' opinion).

"Alright but, you have to take good care of her!" Janet said sternly. Harry nodded, giving her a bright smile before wriggling slightly until James put him down with the kitten. Harry picked up the cat very gently (To James and Janet's surprise at how gentle he handled her) and looked at the cat.

"Do you like the name Minx?" Harry asked her very softly. The kitten mewed and purred and Harry smiled before Janet made him put Minx down and ushered her youngest son up to the bathroom to give him a bath. James grinned and spotted Minx attempting to climb up the stairs. He swiped the cat up and walked towards his bedroom which was next door to Harry's. He passed the open bathroom door on his way up and paused in the doorway.

"Honestly Harry, hold still." Janet was laughing as Harry was squirming in the tub, trying to resist her giving him a bath. That was the only time the Potters ever had to struggle with Harry. James shook his head in amusement and walked down the hall until he reached his room. He entered his bedroom and deposited the kitten on the bed before plopping down himself. He rubbed the cat on her belly who purred in delight.

"You're a strange little cat but, Harry seems to really like you. He's already been here for a week and that was the first time he laughed really." James said, unable to help himself from talking. The cat seemed to be listening to him so he continued.

"When I found him, there was something about him that made me... scared. I mean, I know everyone thinks I'm a spoiled brat and maybe I am but, I don't have any relatives to play with growing up until now. Only, Harry is different than what I expected." James sighed. He stopped rubbing her belly and rested his head on his pillow. He didn't really know why he felt that Harry was different. He guessed it was the level of politeness and maturity the boy gave to everyone (yes, even he noticed). He vaguely heard the sounds of bare feet running down the hall. He half sat up in surprise as he felt a weight launch on his stomach. Nope, not the cat. It was his 5-year-old adopted brother sitting on his stomach wearing his maroon colored pajamas (long sleeved shirt and long bottoms) with snitch patterns on them.

"You squirt. Jumping on me like that," James teased. He smiled as he saw his brother actually smiling at him. Still, Harry wasn't screaming or squealing as he jumped on him like any other little boy would do. James fully sat up and wrapped an arm around the boy's torso. He poked a finger at Harry's side and the boy grinned, wriggling in his grasp. James wriggled his fingers around Harry's stomach and the boy actually _squealed_ in laughter to his pleasure. James grinned as he continued his assault until his mother walked into the room. She smiled at the site of Harry laughing as James tickled the boy on his lap.

"N-No m-mor-re!!" Harry laughed out as his sides hurt from the tickling. James stopped suddenly and stood up, Harry in his arms. Harry gave him a smile and grasped a fist of James' shirt and leaned his head on James' shoulder. The 12-year-old carried his ticklish brother downstairs and into the kitchen where their father was sitting, looking at the two in amusement. James plopped Harry down into his seat and the 5-year-old gave his older brother a fake glare that only dissolved into giggles as James poked his side. James felt he made good progress with Harry today. He got the kid to laugh after all.

"So Harry," John began as they were eating, Janet having filled the boy's plate up as best she could and Harry trying to eat as much as he could digest, "I was talking with Arthur yesterday and he was wondering if you wanted to go visit him and your godmother at the burrow. They have a son your age, Bill and a little boy name Charlie who was recently born."

"What would I do there?" Harry asked curiously. He never really just visited someplace in his life, so this was new to him. He realized this made his family quiet though before they remembered he probably wouldn't know things like that.

"Well, they invited you over for lunch so you could look around or play with Bill." Janet explained. Harry looked at her before nodding shyly. John and Janet shared a look. It seemed like they'd never be able to break Harry's shy shell it seemed.

"Hey mom, can Sirius or Remus come over again tomorrow then?" James asked. Janet thought about it before agreeing to it. Harry nibbled on his roll before finishing a quarter of his meal (to Janet's dismay) and excusing himself. He walked up the stairs and towards his bedroom, sighing. When Harry entered, he was still taken by surprise of how different his room looked compared to every room he had in his old life. The walls were painted a soft dark blue with paintings of animals on the wall. His ceiling was enchanted to show the night sky at dark and clouds with a Quidditch match going on in the daytime (a different match each day of the week). In the back center of his room was a king-sized bed with silver-blue hangings and a dark red bedspread. There was a snitch charmed to zoom across his bedding and many fluffy pillows. There was a dresser off to the left side next to the door leading to his walk-in-closet. He had a desk (shrunk to his height) that was on the opposite side and half the room was filled with shelves of magical and muggle toys. He even had a trunk at the end of his bed with more. Harry stepped on the step stool to crawl into his bed and John appeared in his doorway as he sat on top of the covers. John ran a hand through his black hair, smiling softly at his youngest son.

"Tired, kiddo?" John asked. Harry nodded shyly, offering a small smile as John lifted him up, drew back the covers, and rested him in the center as John tucked him in tightly with his heavy blanket. Harry rested his head against the pillows and scooted deeper under the blanket. John sat at the edge, raking his hand through the boy's hair. Harry yawned and looked at his adopted father sleepily.

"Thank you for taking me in." Harry murmured.

"It was no problem, son." John said, a sad smile on his handsome face as he watched Harry close his green eyes and soon, his breath evened out and he was fast asleep. John placed a small fond kiss on the boy's forehead and left the room, turning off the lights.

Morning didn't come until much later of course, when Harry awoke to the sun shining down on his face. He stirred and emerald orbs blinked before the boy sat up and stretched his arms. He looked around at his room with a small smile before crawling to the step stool and climbing down. Harry was surprised by how well he could act like a small boy (although very mature for his age, and shy) and was not gaping every second. He had decided to think of James Potter as his brother and not his father. Two seperate people anyways. He had yet to actually call Janet "Mummy" and John "Daddy". So far he avoided the name thing except with James and the Potters no doubt noticed. Harry walked towards his dresser and soon emerged from his room dressed in a red T-shirt and white shorts. The T-shirt had a gryffon on the front. Harry pulled on shoes and socks before brushing his teeth and heading downstairs. He found his parents sitting at the table. They smiled when they noticed him in the stairway. Harry gave them a shy smile as Janet came over to him and picked him up, ruffling his hair. Harry leaned against Janet as she walked back to the table and sat down with him in her lap. It felt nice, so Harry let her do so. Janet pulled him to her shoulder and began to rub his back which made Harry feel completely relaxed.

"I see someone's ready to go. They said you can come over at any time, would you like to go now Harry?" John asked, grinning at such a cute scene in front of him. Harry looked over at him and shook his head first.

"Can we wait until James gets up?" Harry inquired curiously. John nodded in amusement while Janet silently applauded her youngest son's politeness. Janet shifted Harry to another chair and began to serve him two pieces of toast, eggs, and a cup of orange juice. Harry obediently nibbled on his breakfast as he waited for his older brother to awake.

"Dear, there's a letter from Albus. I think about Harry." Janet noted as she untied a letter from the rush of morning owls. Some to James from friends, some from old friends, and a few from Hogwarts. Janet handed the letter to John who finished up his egg. Harry swallowed the last of his toast and hopped off the seat and went over to John, curious. His new dad, noticing this, grinned and slipped Harry up into his lap and opened the letter to read with him.

_To Professor John,_

_I have come to access information about a new son, Harry. Considering you are the Arithmacy Professor, I was inquiring to have a meeting with the boy and perhaps, let him stay at Hogwarts during the term, to stay acquainted with his brother and father._

_From,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

John chuckled, "he never does change," and Harry had to inwardly agree with that statement.

"So sport, would you like to go meet Professor Dumbledore sometime?" John questioned, turning Harry around in his lap. Harry shrugged.

"I am alright with going. Will he like me?" Harry asked softly. John ruffled Harry's long hair and grinned.

"Of course he'll love you! We'll go possibly next week. Right now, I think we should head to the burrow seeing as Jamie boy is awake."

"Daaad you know I hate that ruddy nickname." James whined. John simply grinned and stood up with Harry in his arms.

"Alright Harry, we will be going by Floo..." John continued explaining while Harry inwardly groaned until he heard," ...but, no need to worry as I'll be carrying you while we Floo until you're older. Simply close your mouth and eyes during the process." Harry was quick to burrow his head in John's shoulder. Pretty soon, an unpleasant feeling later, Harry heard the squeals of a small boy shouting "Harry's here!" which could only belong to a 5-year-old Bill Weasley.

**Author's Note: Woo! The Burrow is up next! A little fast? Nah. Better than skipping years ahead. Don't worry, plenty more to come! This chapter had mostly information I guess. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves with this version. I know I am (which gets me writing it faster). Also... they need a Harry Potter spell checker. This is ridiculous with all those red lines.  
**


	4. Friendships

**His Second Chance**

**Chapter Four "Friendships"**

John Potter let Harry down on his feet gently just as Bill ran to get his mother to tell her about Harry's arrival. Arthur came into the living room and greeted them enthusiastically. Harry shyly grabbed hold of John's trouser legs to the man's amusement and happiness. It showed that Harry was no longer afraid of John at least.

"How're you doing there Harry?" Arthur asked kindly as he knelt down and (after making sure Harry knew what he was doing) gave him a small and short hug. He was pleased that Harry didn't flinch at his touch that time though Harry didn't return the hug. It was a work in progress and Arthur would just have to be patient. That was something Arthur could bet everyone noticed. The flinching that is.

"I am alright. What about you?" Harry asked. He looked up at Arthur's bright smile and wondered what the man was thinking. Arthur gave a wave to John who said a joyful goodbye, ruffled Harry's hair (there was only a slight flinch at this), and flooed home as they talked.

"I am happy to see you here, that's what." Arthur laughed. Arthur picked Harry up gently and sat him on the table right as Molly Weasley strolled into the room, holding a tiny baby that Harry could only guess was Charlie. Bill was hiding behind Molly's leg, shyly peering at Harry. Molly was definitely younger than Harry had last seen her.

"Harry, I want you to meet your Godmother, Molly." Arthur softly told his godson. Harry looked at her shyly.

"Hullo," Harry said quietly. Molly beamed at him. She placed the baby she was holding in a delicately crafted bassinet and drew Harry into a hug, which the boy couldn't stop himself from flinching once he was touched. Molly frowned but, didn't comment. She picked up Bill and placed him next to Harry.

"Hello Harry, it's so nice to finally meet you." Molly gushed. Harry blushed at the attention before Bill introduced himself to Harry and the two boys hit off pretty soon. Bill talked about Quidditch with Harry who replied that he didn't know much about it (sticking to his story). Bill had gasped and demanded to show Harry how to ride a broom but, Arthur stopped his son from doing so and it helped that Harry told the boy that he promised he'd let James teach him. After that, the two of them ended up playing Wizarding Chess and a few other cool games. Bill was immensely proud to have a baby brother and showed Charlie off to Harry who smiled at the boy.

Bill and him had already become great friends and it had only been a day! Harry had slowly warmed up to the five-year-old and found out that Bill loved protecting things. He had a muggle safe in his room to keep his precious favorite toys and he loved trying to hack codes all the time. The kid was a maths brainiac. Bill's hair was almost as wild as Harry's and he had long hair that went to the back of his neck. He always avoided Molly's attempts at cutting his hair even at this age which amused Harry to no end.

Currently, the two of them were sitting on Bill's bed, chatting about little things like Muggles and Wizards. Bill was interested in joining the Wizarding Bank when he was older but, he wouldn't tell anyone until he could actually get his wish when he was older. This he told to Harry in secret and the de-aged wizard smiled, warmed that Bill trusted him.

"Why do you trust me with such a big secret?" Harry asked in surprise after Bill revealed his dream.

"You're the first friend I've made! I can trust you," Bill said firmly. Harry grinned and the two switched conversation over to Quidditch, Bill informing him of what the game was. Harry in turn told Bill about Muggle football and soccer. By the time the two had exhausted almost all topics possible for a pair five year olds, Arthur called them down to lunch. As Harry was walking he paused and clutched his stomach, his eyes screwing up with pain as he felt a sudden feeling in his stomach that he couldn't quite place. Bill stopped and his words next caused Arthur to turn around.

"Does your tummy hurt Harry?" Bill asked, worried for his new friend. Harry nodded silently, dropping to his knees. He bit his lip. He was starting to sweat and he felt sick. He had hardly ever felt like this before! He had the urge to just go to sleep right now and not wake up, his stomach felt icy and he was feeling hot.

"Harry, do you want to go home?" Arthur asked gently. Harry looked at him, unsure what to do.

"What about visiting you today? I don't want to ruin this day..." Harry said painfully. Slowly and making sure Harry knew what he was doing, Arthur lifted Harry up into his arms, adjusted him so that he could lie down, and carried him to the floo. Molly looked at Arthur in surprise but, the man simply shook his head and mouthed a later to her. Molly understood that something was wrong with Harry and ushered Bill to the kitchen table. Bill shot his friend a five-year-old's concerned look before he bit into his sandwich as Molly spoon fed Charlie.

"You're not ruining today at all child. You're obviously ill, so you should probably get some sleep. We'll see you soon, alright?" Arthur said soothingly, keeping his words direct and simple for the child in his arms. Harry nodded, leaning on Arthur's neck, as the man flooed him to Potter Manor. Arthur almost stumbled but, kept his balance, and looked around only to spot John getting up from his armchair and walking over to them.

"Arthur! Harry! Home so soon?" John said in surprise.

"I'm afraid Harry might be ill, John." Arthur explained, passing a feverish child to Harry's father and watching as Harry tried to curl up, his teeth clenched.

"Harry? Harry, baby, what's the matter?" John said softly, trying to figure out why the boy was shaking so horribly in his arms. John leaned Harry against his neck and rubbed circles on his youngest son's back.

"H-Hurts." Harry whispered, shaking as he held his stomach. John carried Harry to his bedroom and tucked him in as Arthur fetched potions from the cabinet. Janet found him and the two adults quickly entered Harry's bedroom to find the boy thrashing about, whimpering very softly now.

"Do you think it was a side-effect of something he was hit with while he was tortured, or that he is just under a bug?" Janet asked worriedly, placing a hand against the child's cheek. It was very warm...

"I can guess that he is just ill considering he's now only running a fever." John sighed as Harry stopped thrashing and began to slowly relax against Janet's assuring touch. After spelling the potions into the child's stomach, John rubbed a hand through Harry's hair and rubbed his youngest son's stomach lightly. They heard laughter and shouts which caused Janet to get up to get the three pranksters to quiet down. Sirius looked put out at this.

"Mum? Why do we have to be quiet? Harry is with the Weasleys today." James pointed out. Janet bit her cheek which instantly made James suspicious. Remus and Sirius shared a look.

"Arthur took him home and he's asleep right now in his room. He is ill." Janet told her son and friends. James felt his stomach drop and he ran to his brother's room and opened the door. He walked over to his dad and Harry's godfather, spotting his brother asleep in his bed. The other two boys entered as well, feeling awkward until they saw the 5-year-old asleep. Minx was snoozing about in a small ball next to Harry. John had his hand gently rubbing the boy's stomach and Arthur had a hand on Harry's forehead. The red-haired man noticed them and bid a good day, tousling Harry's hair, and taking his own leave to see his sons and wife. Janet looked worried and ushered James in a seat by the bed, considering how overprotective the brother was of the adopted child. Minx mewed in her sleep and James scooped her up, effectively waking the cat up.

"I didn't know you had a cat." Sirius said incredulously. James grinned and the three boys took the cat back to his room considering Harry was starting to feel slightly better and was now just taking a nap. The cat's fur would probably make Harry itchy or something so James placed an irritated kitten on his own bed. Remus ran a hand through the cat's fur and kitten purred in pleasure. Sirius looked at Minx in disdain. According to the cat's face, the feeling was mutual. James and Remus seemed to get a kick out of Sirius and the cat.

"I swear Siri, you act just like a dog sometimes. Not liking cats." James laughed.

"Well... If I ever become an animangus, maybe that's my form." Sirius pointed out.

"Okay, what do you think my form would be?" James asked, eyebrow raised and lips grinning. Sirius grinned back.

"A reindeer!" Sirius said and tackled James who temporarily sported an indignant look before he was pushed to the ground with an 'Oomph!' Remus continued scratching the kitten, watching his two friends until James had Sirius pinned under him until Sirius yelled 'Uncle! Uncle!' and he was released. The two boys sat on the floor and the three shared a look.

"Wonder what Pete is doing..." James said, humming. He kept casting looks at his door and Remus suspected that James just wanted Harry to wake up right now.

"Dunno... This cat gives me the creeps. It's like it understands us!" Sirius said, eying Minx.

"Huh? Oh, her name is Minx. Harry named her that. He's the one that found her AND actually called mum, 'mummy', in order to keep her." James said with a grin. Remus raised an eyebrow. Everyone realized that Harry had avoided saying Janet and John by the parental names or any name for that matter. Sirius simply laughed.

"Does he realize he even said that?" He asked.

"Probably not." James said with a shrug. Harry stuck to calling James by his full name and it was only a matter of time before he decided to shorten it or something. Minx got up from her spot and mewed loudly. James scooped her up and dumped her his friend's lap who squawked as Minx dug her claws into his shirt.

"James!" Sirius yelled as he fought to remove the cat from his person. Minx put up a good fight and ended up in Remus' lap instead. They continued harassing each other until they heard movement next door and listened quietly.

"Feeling better sweetie?" Janet's voice sounded.

"Yes..." Harry's small and unsure tone was obvious. James stood up and walked towards his brother's room. Remus and Sirius stayed where they were and heard a few murmurs before James entered carrying little Harry who was relaxed against his brother's hold on him. James rested Harry on the bed and Minx trotted over to her owner and head butted him. Harry rolled over on his stomach. James sat on the edge of the bed near Remus. Sirius scooted over to them, feeling left out.

"Hey Minx." Harry said softly, scratching her ear and smiling at her.

"So why aren't you with Arthur right now?" James asked him.

"I got sick and Mommy thinks I'm still sick." Harry explained distractedly. James shared a grin with his friends as they realized Harry was starting to say this subconsciously.

"Shouldn't you be in bed then?" Remus asked, leaning back. Harry shook his head.

"I don't want to," Harry said, frowning at them. James mused that frowning was the closest Harry was going to get to pouting right now. Slowly, the kid was learning to be a kid. James ruffled his brother's hair and Harry gave him a sleepy smile.

"You're going to have to sleep eventually, Har." James told him. Harry sighed and rolled over on his stomach, peeking at his brother.

"I feel lonely in my room." Harry murmured. James scooped the five-year-old up and rested him on his lap. Remus moved to sit next to him and Sirius sat on his other side.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight then?" James asked, Harry leaned his head against his older brother and nodded shyly.

"It's okay if you want to. Sirius and I are spending the night here too." Remus assured the boy. The three 12-year-olds shared a grin as Harry reached out for his kitten and gave her a pet.

"I'm not sleeping with that ruddy animal though!" Sirius said indignantly. James noticed Harry frown.

"He's talking about Minx." James said quickly. Harry nodded slightly, inclining his head at Sirius.

"I don't like that cat. That thing is evil!" Sirius cried. As if to prove his point, Minx lept at Sirius and clawed his favorite shirt.

"Hey!!!" Sirius yelled and proceeded to wrestle with Minx. Harry couldn't stop from laughing loudly at the two, especially when he imagined Minx as Minerva McGonagal in her human form. The thought of Sirius and Minerva wrestling over a shirt like that was very hilarious to Harry and he kept laughing so much his sides hurt. James kept his arms wrapped around the little boy as he laughed, making sure he didn't fall and hurt himself. Sirius got his shirt away from the cat and Minx gave a mew before jumping back on the bed and curling up into a ball, eying Sirius. A knock on the door interrupted them and it was John.

"Hey Jamie, Harry, Sirius, and Remus. Don't stay up late, I need to take Harry to see Professor Dumbledore tomorrow." John said with a grin. He noticed Harry was recovering from a nice long laugh, if his lit up face was anything to go by. With that said, James let Harry slide off his lap and he walked over to his father. He surprised everyone by reaching his arms upwards to be held. John picked him up and Harry seemed to be debating something before he threw his arms around his father and gave the man a kiss to his cheek with a "Goodnight Daddy!" added. John stood there in shock for a minute before he returned the hug and goodnight kiss. He carried Harry over to James and put Harry on the bed.

"Goodnight son. Night Jamie."

"Night dad." James said with a grin.

"Night Sirius and Remus." John added.

"Goodnight Mr. Potter," Remus said as Sirius shouted a 'Night!' to the man. John left the room with a wide smile on his face. Harry yawned slightly and crawled over to the center of the bed. James leaned back and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist before he too layed down. Remus and Sirius sat on the bed criss-crossed and the three boys began to chat about different pranks to pull back at school, as Harry burrowed his head into James' chest and he closed his eyes, falling asleep to their voices...

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! Trying to write so many stories all at once, it's giving me a headache! Yes! Harry called his father, Daddy, and he now realizes he had said mommy. Minx IS professor McGonagal from Harry's time, in her animangus form and shrunk like Harry only by 11 years in human form, a lot of years in cat form. So she's a kitten. I hope you liked this chapter! Harry is only slightly sick and the icy feeling will be explained later on.  
**


	5. Hogwarts

**His Second Chance**

**Chapter Five "Hogwarts"**

_"Its your one last chance Riddle," spat Harry, "its all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man... try... Try for some remorse..."_

_"You dare-" said Voldemort in anger only to be cut off._

_"Yes I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle." Voldemort hissed at him and Harry could feel a satisfied smirk threatening to make its way to his impassive face. No time to think right now. Harry gound himself revealing that he had destroyed his Horcruxes (serving to further anger the snake face). There was finally silence until two voices made their way known and two different colors shot out from opposite sides of the room, from two wands._

_Avada Kedavra!_

_Expelliarmus!_

James awoke with a start and panting, he sat up somewhat with glassy hazel eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, calming his racing heart before he remembered the dream he had just had. He peaked down to see his baby brother, sleeping against his waist and a thumb securely in his small mouth. He was perfectly content in his spot and he looked even smaller... Even more innocent... James sighed in relief. Just a dream. That's all it had been, a dream. A nightmare of fear for his brother against Voldemort. Though James wondered why his dream-Harry had called the monster Riddle. Odd... He lay back down and wrapped an arm around Harrison, pulling him to his chest and looking at him with concern before his sleepy eyelids fluttered close and he fell back asleep, forgetting momentarily what he had just viewed in his mind.

He was unaware of Minx's glowing eyes looking at him in the darkness, looking at James with worry. She mewed softly and pranced over to the two brothers before she curled up next to the two...

Next week brought Harrison Alexander Potter to be sitting in the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Lemon drop, Harry?" Albus Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile that he always bore. He looked at the small five-year-old boy in front of him, who was sitting absolutely still and stiff in the chair provided for him. That in itself was interesting... He had had the pleasure of meeting plenty of little ones this boy's age, and all of them had acted similar. They fidgeted, immediately stuffed his lemon drops in their mouths, were immensely shy, or overconfident that they could do things they couldn't. Some would scream about in excitement, or run around his room and not listen. Many would have short attention and not pay attention no matter the importance of discussion.

This child was different. Much different. According to John and Janet Potter, he was kidnapped at the age of three and his parents killed, he never knew his last name, and recently escaped from his kidnappers. He had been tortured for two years and flinched when touched unannounced. Knowing this, the child wouldn't have a sense of morals on what was right and wrong, if that was anything to go by... A child's first five years of life is important in their years of development. They learn trust, morals, pain, and many others to balance out for themselves. This boy was deprived of most of them to grow, thus he remained unnaturally small for a five-year-old. Albus frowned lightly. His biggest hate always has been when a child got hurt, that was for sure. Tom Riddle had been raised in an orphanage and he had been hurt mentally, so he tried to regain it and now he was slowly darkening himself. Lord Voldemort, he used for an alias.

"No thank you sir." Harry said politely, further making Albus curious. He had hardly met a child who denied a sugary sweet. Well, that was younger than twelve. Albus set aside his lemon drops and plopped one in his own mouth, marveling in the delightful taste they brought out. He saw Harry smiling in amusement and could not stop himself from chuckling at the little boy in front of him.

"Now," he began, "I believe your father is my Arithmacy Professor and your brother, James, will be a third year. Your mother works for the Ministry of Magic, so you have the option of staying with your father at Hogwarts. This is a normal occurrence though there haven't been children under seven around these castles for years. Would you like to live at Hogwarts during the school year until you turn 11 and can attend this place as a student?" Albus asked with a benevolent smile. Harry returned the smile and shyly nodded.

"I would like that, sir." Harry said very quietly. Such a well-mannered child, Albus mused as he sent Harry off to his home once John and James peered at the door. The two were definitely father and son! Love for pranks, brave, fool-heartened, in love with a red-head. The list went on and on! John lifted his youngest up onto his hip and with a nod from Albus, went off to give his son a tour of Hogwarts with James following along. Term started tomorrow, Albus noted absently as he turned to Fawkes who was preening his feathers with a disinterested facial expression, though one could tell he was looking right at the small child's departure with disappointment at not having been pet yet. Such a crazy bird, he chuckled.

"Daddy..." Harry began quietly, almost still unsure about using that title. John instantly stopped and turned Harry around in his arms to look at him. The title warmed John like a father of a baby who just learned how to say daddy. He was proud of Harry for overcoming his past so far it seemed, and to call him Daddy was like being called King. So naturally, he stopped to give his youngest son his undivided attention. James was silently laughing at his father's antics.

"Yeah Harry?"

"What do I do during the day here?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his father, nuzzling his head into the side of John's neck, seeking the comfort easily. He had never really been held like this in his old world. The Dursley family deprived him of that at a young age and by the time he had a father figure he was too old to be held. Too independent. Hmm... Maybe this wouldn't so bad after all.

"Well, you can go with James sometimes on his classes or stay with me while I teach."

"Can I do both?" He inquired, fiddling with his father's shirt. James nodded and Harry smiled brightly at the two, causing John to chuckle fondly. Harry leaned his cheek this time against John's neck as his father carried him towards the Kitchens. James tickled the pear, ignoring his dad's amused expression at knowing where the kitchens were, and the Potter men entered. Immediately house elves swarmed them and John was relieved to know he had shown Harry a house elf a few days ago. Therefore, the boy didn't react as much as one would if they were swarmed by a million of the little guys. His eyes still flashed with fear for a second, overwhelmed. John rubbed the little boy's back to calm him. Harry gave a shy smile to the house elves.

"Masters Potter sir and Littler Master!" A house elf squeaked, which turned out to be one of the Potter House Elves who worked here when a Potter was in school. The house elves all seemed excited to see the small child in the man's arms and began to bustle about, preparing food.

"Just a small bite or two though you guys. Harry can't eat as much as he should, his body is too malnourished," James said as he saw Harry pale with how much food was being made. Harry breathed in relief and allowed his father to sit him down before the three Potters began to eat. Harry nibbled lightly on a ham sandwich as James and his daddy dug in with relish. He didn't eat much of his sandwich, but he incidentally made a mess. John chuckled and grabbed a napkin. He rested a hand lightly against the boy's cheek and turned to face his son.

"So dad, I was wondering if we could go to Diagon Alley today or tomorrow," James asked as they finished up and his father was wiping Harry's mouth from the crumbs of the sandwich. Harry was blushing slightly under the attention from his adopted-father, but he allowed him to. With that task done, John lifted Harry into his arms as he stood up. James looked at his dad with hopeful eyes.

"Sure son. I need to pick up a few things anyways so we'll go tomorrow." John said with a chuckle. He adjusted Harry on his hip and smiled as the boy looped his arms back around his neck and leaned against his shoulder. James stood up and the three headed for the Great hall where the encountered McGonagall. Her hair was, as usual, pulled up in a tight bun and she looked at them with a different set of eyes today. She was John's co-worker after all. She was one of the ones who had graduated Hogwarts with John and the man considered Minerva to be one of his closest friends.

"Good morning Minerva," John greeted. Minerva inclined her head in agreement and she smiled at the little boy before gave an almost audible groan at the sight of James.

"Don't worry Minny, just here on a quick stop." James said with a cheeky smile. John cuffed him at the back of the head and his eldest son gave a dramatic yelp, clutching his head. Then he remembered Harry was watching with near wide eyes and he immediately assured Harry that it didn't hurt. Harry relaxed and wriggled until John put him down. Minerva looked slightly surprised at how small the 5-year-old was but she smiled in amusement when he stuck his hand out to her. She knelt down and took the little hand. The confident little boy immediately blushed as he realized what he did and he scuffed his shoes slightly, instantly nervous. This was somewhat amusing to her as he changed emotions rapidly.

"I see that this is little Harry," Minerva stated.

"Nice to meet you Ma`am," Harry said somewhat shyly, though he was smiling a little. Minerva chuckled as James ruffled the boy's hair and took his hand to drag him around Hogwarts, wanting to show him around. The two adults followed at a slower pace, matching each others step. They were friends for the longest of times after all.

"So as you know from my letter, he was recently adopted into our family," John said as James stopped to explain the moving pictures to Harry. The little boy was smiling at his older brother as the two moved on. John and Minerva could easily hear the warning about the moving stairs. The rest of the morning was spent showing Harry the statues, trick steps, Peeves (who surprisingly did nothing but look at the small boy curiously), the Gryffindor Common Room, John's office and classroom, Minvera's office, and they finally stopped at the library when Harry was yawning slightly and John took notice. Minerva bid them a goodbye and John lifted the sleepy 5-year-old up into his arms.

"Come on son, I'm thinking we need to get back so I can put your brother down for a nap," John said and the words 'your brother' came from his mouth so naturally now. James nodded as he saw Harry's eyes drooping as he put his thumb in his mouth for comfort and the Potter males went to the floo where they arrived home. John carried Harry up the stairs and since it was only an afternoon nap, he let the boy sleep in his clothes. He tucked Harry in and gave a small kiss to the child's cheek. He sat at the end of the bed as Minx came in and curled up next to the boy. James entered the room and joined his dad on the bed. Janet was away at work at the moment.

"Understand James that Harry is only five," John began, "and I need you to watch over him for me when I'm not able to considering there will be times where he wants to hang with only you."

"I know dad. I'll take care of him. I promise," James vowed and father and son sat there for awhile, simply watching over Harry. Sometime in the middle of the nap, Harry whimpered and cried out softly for his father and mother before he began to ask for James too. James leaned against the headboard of the bed and pulled Harry into his arms. The boy settled again and instantly fell into a calm sleep...

**Author's Note: So... I have been very lazy, huh? I'll try to make it up to you guys soon though! Yes a lot more things will be changing in this version of the story as opposed to the first and second rewrites. I have those on my computer and they were just horrible to read for me. For the record, Harry's memories are slowly fading. They're still there when he needs them, but they're not going to overwhelm him as much.**


	6. James' Little Brother

**His Second Chance**

**Chapter Six "James' little brother"**

Harry stirred the next day in his own bed with Minx at his side. The sun was slowly peaking into the crack of his curtains and the 17 turned 5-year-old boy sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fist before he blinked and turned to his cat who purred her own good morning. He smiled and crawled out of his bed, stretching as he did so. Minx immediately uncurled herself and pranced to the edge of the bed. Harry chuckled as she jumped off and ran for the cracked door, squeezing her way out to probably nip some food from Harry's mother, Janet. Minx was rather amusing in the morning, he decided. Harry looked around and threaded his way across the hall and into his own bathroom.

Once reaching up on his toes to turn the knob, he heard footsteps as he walked in and he turned to see his father yawning as he walked down the hall half dressed. John stopped upon the sound of giggles and he saw his 5-year-old son laughing at him. John smiled and tousled the boy's hair as he turned the door handle for the boy who entered.

"Need any help kiddo?" John inquired though he knew the answer to that. Harry shook his small head and closed the bathroom door. John chuckled and continued down the hall in only his pajamas pants. When he made it downstairs, he kissed his beautiful wife a good morning and sat at the table with a piece of toast already in his mouth. As he finished off his first piece, he heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see James sleepily entering in just his pajamas pants. For some reason, his eldest son preferred to sleep without a shirt and he also tended to talk in his sleep, to John's amusement. He wasn't much of a morning person, but at least he wasn't a bratty boy when he woke up. James rubbed his eyes and blinked drowsily at his parents. Janet smiled and put a plate at the table for her son.

"Where's Harry?" James yawned as he sat down next to his father.

"Bathroom," John simply said. They heard the sound of Harry attempting to reach the sink (since he was much shorter than it) before the faucet was running and was soon turned off. Harry was independent when it came to personal needs and was always embarrassed when they tried to help him with his heigine, thus they had problems when Janet decided it was bath time. Soon enough, after they heard rattling, they heard soft footsteps padding down the hall. The 5-year-old came trotting down the stairs and looked at them sheepishly when they turned to see him.

"Well good morning sport," John greeted with a smile as Harry shyly smiled back.

"Good morning daddy," Harry said as Janet lifted him up and into a seat beside her. She poured him a cup of orange juice and Harry grasped it in his small hands and sipped it, watching in amusement as his adopted older brother devoured his toast and eggs. Janet placed a plate of an omelet in front of him and Harry let her (knowing that she would insist anyways) cut it up in small pieces. He picked up his fork and munched on his breakfast, only able to eat a small portion. As he ate, he noted that his adopted father was similar in the way James ate while Janet was more mannerly and shook her head in exasperation at the two. Harry chewed his mouthful of omelet before he felt that he couldn't eat another bite.

"We've got to work on getting you to eat more sweetie," Janet pointed out as she took his plate to clean up. Harry bit his lip and looked down at his lap. Janet sighed and lifted Harry up into her arms, hugging him to her. Harry buried his face into her neck and wrapped his arms around her. This felt natural now and Harry enjoyed the feeling. He moved his face to peer at James and John who were grinning at each other. John finished up before he stood up and took Harry from Janet. John shifted Harry onto his hip and the 5-year-old boy did the same to his adopted father.

"Let's go get ready kiddo. James, get dressed and meet us down here when you're ready," John said as Janet kissed her husband and sons goodbye before she flooed to work. Harry allowed John to carry him upstairs and sit him on his bed before digging in the dresser to produce a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a red shirt with a snitch imprinted on it. John helped his youngest son undress before changing into the outfit. As he was buttoning up the trousers, James burst into the room with a letter in his hand. Waving it around, John realized in dismay that it was a letter from someone who needed his wife, but unfortunately he had no way of getting to her unless he flooed himself to Janet and told her. He had promised his two sons that he'd take them to Diagon Alley and if he went to his wife's work, he'd have to wait a few hours. John sighed and lifted Harry up into his arms.

"Thanks James. Hey buddy, I've got to go on an errand to mummy's work. Is it alright if you went with just James?" John inquired as he shifted Harry. The little boy bit his lip before nodding hesitantly as he was put down on the ground next to James who understood what his father was asking.

"James, here's the endless bag of gold to purchase your school things and the bag to put your supplies in so you're not dragged down by it. Watch over your brother and if you get careless then I'll tell your mother exactly what happened to your turtle," John said sternly.

"It wasn't my fault!" James protested.

"You're the one who held the turtle high in your hands!" John argued.

"It wanted to feel the air!" James insisted.

"Then how did the Volture eat it?"

"It told me to sacrifice Mr. Snappy or I'd be eaten!" James said. John rolled his eyes and tousled James' hair, ignoring the indignant yelp before he kissed Harry on the forehead, assuring him that James would take good care of him, and he flooed to his wife. This was going to be a long day... James made sure his parents were gone before he fire called Sirius and Remus to meet him at the Alley. He chatted for about an hour before he looked over at his brother who was sitting quietly on the couch in the living room, reading one of his books. James raised an eyebrow, feeling a little guilty for ignoring his adopted baby brother, before he picked up Harry and told Harry what he was doing before he activated the floo and called out loudly and clearly "Diagon Alley!" before the two brothers were whisked away. He stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron. Setting Harry down and grabbing the boy's hand, James saw his friends and tugged the boy with him over to them. He lifted Harry onto his lap as he sat, seeing as Harry couldn't see up to the table that clearly, to his amusement. The three boys ordered something while James ordered for Harry, seeing as the little boy never gave inclination to eat. Harry looked around. It was still the same even after 20 years or so. Harry studied the place. It was a tiny, grubby-looking which was very dark and shabby yet it held a nice comforting touch to it. Old Tom was still the bartender and he paused as he served the Marauders.

"And whose the little guy?" Tom inquired to James who grinned and ruffed up Harry's brown-red locks.

"Tom, I am proud to present to you my little brother Harry," James introduced. Harry looked slightly put out but he did not refuse the claim as his brother wrapped an arm around his small waist. They continued eating as whispers spread, for many knew the Potters had no other relatives and James was an only child. Yet this little boy couldn't be adopted, for he looked much like James only with brown-red hair and emerald eyes. Thus rumors of the boy being a product of an affair spout about and Remus' ears twitched as he heard. Harry was nearly force fed by James into eating and when they finished, they paid and went into Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. James, for the fun of it, had Harry get tailor-made robes to fit him like a Hogwarts student, only Madam Malkin's added a few Gryffindor touches to it, having fun with it just as much as James. Many shopkeepers were curious about the Potter and James would always proudly tell them he was his little brother, making Harry blush. Near the end, Remus noticed Harry's eyes drooping drowsily as it neared a little after lunch. Remus picked the 5-year-old up and carried him with him as James and Sirius gawked at the latest Nimbus 1000 broom. Harry eventually fell asleep towards the end of their trip, where Remus browsed the bookshop for some fascinating books. Remus found it easier to carry the child by resting him on his hip and Harry's arms wrapped around his neck, leaning against his shoulder. James and Sirius were off looking for Quidditch through the Ages and also were accumulating three pairs of books for their 2nd year. Remus looked through the aisles before he stopped at a particularly interesting book. Werewolf's Cubs which he picked up and looked at the back. It was a story and also a history book about Werewolves claiming a small child as their own, aka their cub. Remus added the book to his stack along with two other werewolf books and went with his friends to purchase them.

As they left the shop, James invited them over and one by one they flooed back to the house. James unpacked the stuff and they sat around in the living room as Harry was put to bed in his room for his nap, which James told them was becomming habit because his mum said 5-year-old children took naps.

"Did we ever have naps!?" Sirius wondered out loud.

"Only you Siri," James joked. The three boys engaged themselves in an intense battle of exploding traps until Harry came downstairs in his clothes from earlier, rubbing his eyes sleepily. James personally found his little brother's overall personality and looks, adorable. He stood up and pulled his brother along to where they were, sitting Harry in his lap.

"So Harry, excited to going to Hogwarts with us?" Sirius asked. Harry said nothing, simply nodding shyly as he leaned against James. He didn't talk much, Remus noted. Harry's eyes caught a book on the stacks and he leaned over to pick it up, struggling when James rested a hand under his stomach to keep him from falling. He adjusted himself in James' lap and opened the book to read it while the boys continued playing. James looked down and saw his brother frowning.

"Something wrong kiddo?" James asked.

"This book is wrong..." Harry said.

"What book?" James asked and his eyebrows lifted as he saw the title his brother pointed out. The Wolf Curse.

"It keeps saying that werewolves are evil people all the time," Harry said with a frown upon his childish face. The three preteens were paling.

"You don't think so, do you?" James asked, trying to keep his little baby brother from suspecting something was up.

"It's biased and lying!" Harry huffed as he took the book and, to their astonishment, threw it at the wall. It landed with a hard thud. Remus felt a little weak and was grateful for his friend's brother all of a sudden. The 5-year-old obviously didn't think Werewolves were bad people.

"Do you think a werewolf is a mean person?" Sirius couldn't help but ask the little boy.

"No," Harry declared, "I think they're just furry once a month. They're like you and me. For all I know, Jay could be a werewolf and I would never know!" They realized who Jay was when Harry pointed at his brother, which amused them at the shortened nickname. They were rather amazed at the 5-year-old's logic, and snorted in irony at what he said. After that fiasco, James heard a fire call and passed Harry to Remus before going to answer it. Remus played with Harry's tuff of hair and the boy didn't mind as Sirius scooted in front of them and began to tickle Harry. The two boys found playing with a little boy to be fun. Regulus was only a few years younger than them so they never got to play with a little boy much and Remus was an only child. Seeing the boy giggling at being tickled and comforted by their presence made the two smiled that they failed to notice their best friend leaning against the door and watching them curiously. Both his friends had been through a tough life and to see them like this made James happy. Despite his 'cruel' and obnoxious persona at school, he truthfully cared for his best friends more than anything... and now he had a little brother to protect.

"Mum and dad are in a bit of a stitch and wont be home till late. Mum says I'm to give you a bath tonight and Remus and Sirius, you guys can stay. A house elf is cooking tonight," James said. Most of the time, Janet preferred to cook as it was a passion, so it explained why James said this. Harry groaned at the first sentence but, remained in Remus' lap as James sat back down. Sirius shifted to on his stomach while James propped himself against the couch. Remus was still cross-legged with the child in his lap so they just planned pranks for awhile. They talked about just everything they could think of that was safe in front of the boy while they ate in the living room; it ranged from Snivellus, food, Snivellus, their dream jobs, classes they wanted to take, Lily, Snivellus, Lily, Snivellus, food, and did Sirius mention Snivellus?

"That greasy git, son of a -" Sirius was quickly shut up by James slapping a hand over his mouth, his eyes drifting over to Harry who was listening intently.

"Come on Harry. Time to get you bathed and into bed," James said 'cheerfully'. Harry grimaced and tried to scoot off Remus' lap, but the werewolf looped his arms around Harry and stood up. Harry wriggled to be let down but no such luck...

John and Janet arrived home that night sometime around midnight. They were surprised to find the house quiet and checked up on Harry who was, oddly enough, sleeping peacefully and Janet could see his hair was wet meaning he had been given a bath like she asked. She went to check up on the boys and found them all passed out and half dressed, sleeping on the cold hard floor. John chuckled, seeing that their clothes were damp.

"Looks like Harry put up a fight with them," John chuckled as he easily lifted his sleeping son onto his bed while Janet moved Sirius and Remus into their sleeping bags which were always here because the two slept over so much. Peter wasn't one for sleepovers apparently. James stirred slightly as his father ran a hand through his hair.

"Dad?" James slurred.

"Yeah son?"

"Harry's a monster when it comes to getting a bath," James groaned.

"What happened?" Janet asked curiously.

"He fought," James sleepily said and he rolled over and passed out again.

"Just think, in two more days its up to you and James to give him a bath by yourself," Janet pointed out and John groaned. How could someone so small and cute be so horrible when forced to get a bath?

**Author's Note: MOST of Harry's memories are faded so that he isn't suffering through them. Just thought you ought to know. Hope you enjoyed this one. Next chapter Harry goes to Hogwarts as a Professor's Son. Should be interesting.  
**


	7. Teacher's Kid

**His Second Chance**

**Chapter Seven "Teacher's Kid"**

People were staring at him again.

Harry frowned lightly as he sat in his father's lap. As much as he wanted to shyly hide in his father's robes to stop seeing the stares, his father had his arms around the five year old and was whispering to him comfortingly enough. He leaned against his dad and, as much as he was tempted to, he did not hide. He stared back at the ones staring though and waited for Albus Dumbledore to introduce him, as the headmaster told him he would, to his annoyance. They were currently listening to the first years being sorted and Harry watched as he heard Regulas Black be sorted into Slytherin. He spied Sirius' reaction and saw the brother's heartbroken expression.

"Daddy?" Harry whispered to his father.

"Yeah kiddo?" John whispered.

"Do you think Sirius will be okay?" Harry asked. John looked up to see Sirius downtrodden but in understanding sorrow. He bit his cheek before he kissed his little boy's forehead, glad Harry didn't have to be sorted for another six years. With how his youngest son was, he wouldn't know at all where the boy would be sorted to. He was a little trickster at times, brave to a fault, loyal to Minx, and he was certainly clever. He knew that Harry was understandably nervous at the moment and he comforted the boy.

"He'll make it," John could only say, knowing that Sirius was not fine as he knew he would have to 'hate' his brother because he was Slytherin while he was Gryffindor. Harry nodded, keeping his eyes set on the Marauders who cheered as some were sorted into Gryffindor. Finally the sorting ended with Zurita, Ashley who was sorted into Hufflepuff, Albus stood up and announced that they feast. When the food appeared, John began to load his plate and made a plate for Harry. The boy grimaced but obediantly began to nibble lightly on his dinner. He was munching on a roll as he watched James talking to Sirius encouragingly who nodded. Peter and Remus were beside them with their own comforting looks, though Peter looked more along the lines of just copying Remus, to Harry's mental disgust though outwardly he appeared to being grimacing at the piece of roll that he was eating. John bounced Harry in his lap a little and Harry mused about what he would do here at Hogwarts. Finally after he squirmed away when his father tried to make him eat more, John cleaned Harry's mouth with a cloth and Dumbledore stood to give his announcement.

"Alas I have a few start-of-term notices to tell you all before you hop on off to bed," he began cheerily, "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do nicely to remember this as well." Here he paused to flash his twinkling eyes towards the grinning Marauders. Harry's lips twitched as his father sighed. Dumbledore continued, "I have also been asked by our caretaker, Mr. Carter, to remind you once more that no magic is to be used in between classes in the halls. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term to anyone interested. Please contact Madam Hooch here." So Hooch still worked here and Filch wasn't employed yet? Interesting... "Finally, please welcome a special little guest we will be having here for the year, Professor Potter's youngest son, Harrison!" Harry turned a dark shade of red as his father stood him up in his lap to be viewed by the great hall occupants. He could definitely hear the loud cooing and awing from the girls (even_ Slytherin_ ones) and he saw his brother grinning at him. When the applause lightened, John pulled Harry to sit on his lap again and the little boy turned around and hid his face into his father's shoulder. John chuckled, finding this action so much like Harry's age that it was a nice change.

"That was mean daddy," Harry said, his words slightly muffled. John kissed the top of his son's head.

"Well how else was I going to show you off?" John teased and Harry's lips twitched into a small smile, making John beam. He hugged his son to him before standing up as the students were dismissed. James and his friends came up to him. Harry wriggled to be let down and John set him down easily. James laughed as Harry ran over to Remus who scooped him up. His friends doted on Harry even after the horrific bath scene in which Harry put up an enormous fight against them. Remus smiled at Harry who rested his head on his shoulder, his arms around Remus' neck. John laughed at the sight and Remus blushed though he still smiled.

"Hey dad, can Harry stay with us tonight?" James asked.

"I don't see why not. Just make sure he either goes to classes with you tomorrow or you drop him off with me in the morning. His clothes can be sent by house elf. Goodnight sons." John said with a wink at Sirius and Remus who grinned at their best friend's father. Harry reached a hand out to his father who took it and kissed his son's hand.

"Night daddy," Harry yawned as Remus turned and carried him down the steps and towards the Gryffindor Common Room with James and Sirius. Harry closed his eyes a little as he was carried, soaking in the comfort of the third year's arms as he said the password ("Drago... What kind of password is that?" Sirius asked with a grimace) and they entered the common rooms. Harry blinked to find various students all hanging around, whether it be first years or seventh years. James took Harry from Remus and settled him on his lap as he plopped down in an armchair that Harry ironically remembered as the chair he used to sit in, in his time line. James adjusted Harry who scooted so he could sit up and lean against his older brother's chest. James kept an arm around the little boy's waist as the child leaned over to grab Remus' loose hand who laughed and sat next to James.

"Hey Potter! So is that kid your brother?" A 7th year asked as he came up to them. Most of the Gryffindor girls came over, all finding the little boy completely adorable. When James nodded, one of the third years asked to play with Harry who hid into James' robe before reluctantly complying. He crawled out of James' lap and stood in front of the crowd who all practically melted at the sight of the five-year-old.

"So your name is Harrison?" Lily Evans asked as she knelt down to be at his height. Harry blushed and nodded.

"Harry," Remus added in loudly, "has to go to sleep in a bit so don't overwhelm him."

"Don't overwhelm him period!" Sirius snorted and the group all stared at the two marauders. Remus was normally quiet while Sirius was never really... serious. James smiled at his two friends before standing up to sit on the floor. Harry turned to see James and cocked his head to the side in an overly confused manner. James took notice that Harry was no longer unusually quiet, but had taken a more childish shyness about him and he was, dare he say it, cute. James ruffled Harry's hair before Harry turned back to the other girls in front of him.

"Looks like Harry's a ladies man," Peter said with a quirked eyebrow. James smirked smugly while his friends choked in laughter. Harry turned his head in wonder as he was picked up and a girl surprised him by kissing his baby-soft cheeks.

"So cute!" The girl squealed and Harry eeped as he was kissed by other girls on his cheek. By the time the Marauders rescued him, there were red lip marks all over his very red blushing face. Harry was carried upstairs by James who sat him on the counter as Peter and the others stayed in the common room for awhile longer with the exception of Sirius. James filled the tub in their dorm bathroom and Harry looked put out at the idea of a bath. He frowned at his older brother and began to grow fussy as James struggled to unbutton his shirt.

"Give it up James, he obviously doesn't like baths." Sirius said with a smirk. James glowered at his friend before he hatched an idea. He sat Harry on the bed and whispered Sirius his idea. Sirius grinned and the two eyed a wide-eyed little boy before Harry was pushed on his back on the bed. Harry turned red again amongst his lipstick-covered face and wriggled about but Sirius had him pinned down.

"Not this time!" Sirius chirped as he seemed to have learned his lesson last time they gave him a bath. Harry squirmed and tried to break free but unfortunately James had him undressed (to his embarrassment as usual) and put him down in the warm water that was now filled with bubbles which Harry found odd. Harry continued thrashing until he felt something hit his hand. He looked at it to find something he least expected... A rubber duck. Harry looked at it in wonder and was luckily distracted by the toy as James managed to dump a handful of shampoo onto the boy's head and scrubbed gently. Harry picked up the toy and squished it. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes and he shared a triumphant smirk with James as they hurriedly began to get the five-year-old cleaned as the boy was playing with the floating bath toys. Harry smiled a little, memories long ago buried surfacing back to his mind as he began to squish the duck again.

"Should we tell your mum?" Sirius asked as he remembered how apparently baths with no bubbles and no toys seemed to be the cause for Harry being so fussy during bath times. Seeing Harry in the bath playing with the toys like any child would brought disbelief upon their faces.

"Let them figure it out..." James said with a devious grin as he drained the tub to Harry's protest for once. He grabbed a towel and dried Harry off before lifting him out of the tub wrapped up. He sat him on the counter again while Sirius called a house elf who brought back a pair of Harry's pajamas and a bag of something to keep the child occupied. James slid the shirt through Harry's arms.

"I can dress myself Jamie." Harry said with an arched eyebrow.

"I know you can kid, just let me do it." James said with an amused smile as he buttoned up the pajamas. He lifted Harry onto his hip and carried Harry back downstairs. Harry yawned and leaned against James as he sat on the recliner in the common room. Remus and Peter came over to the three and sat next to them. Frank Longbottom, Alice Pennington, and Lily Evans all joined them. James switched Harry so that the little boy was cuddled in his lap laying down. Harry's eyes fluttered close and soon his breath evened out as he fell asleep, his cheek pressed against his brother's shoulder.

"He's so quiet," Lily whispered.

"Yeah..." James said with a smile as he brushed his hand through the tiny boy's hair. The minute his hand touched Harry, he felt a familiar jolt of warmth course through him. James paused. This always seemed to happen to him when he did this sort of thing with Harry. Could that be brotherly love? James shrugged inwardly and continued the movement. He never could figure out why he was already so protective of Harry so much. Maybe because Harry never had a family, considering he grew up in a place he was held captive in. James placed his lips against the little boy's forehead, smiling as he saw Harry's face soften and the child's hand moved towards his mouth until he found the boy sucking his thumb in contentment. Lily studied the boy in front of her. James, the normally arrogant toe rag, had such a gentle look on his face as he stroked his baby brother's hair. James ended up talking with the others about random things, his hand always comforting his brother somehow. When the clock struck midnight, the students scurried off to bed with a sheepish grin as prefects scolded the fourth years and under. James carried the sleeping boy up to his dorm and tucked him into his own bed before crawling to the other side of it and pulling the covers around the two of them. He threw his arm sluggishly over Harry's chest and murmured a night to his friends who echoed the response. He fell asleep immediately...

_"You're winding me up," said a thirteen-year-old Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment._

_"Oh are we?" said an older red-head next to his twin._

_He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said,_

_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

_And at once, the ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, the crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:_

_Messrs. Moony. Wormtail. Padfoot. and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief- Makers are proud to present_

_The Marauders Map._

_..." Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."_

_"So, young Harry," said the other twin, "mind you behave yourself."_

_"See you in Honeydukes..." _

James sat up with a gasp. He looked around, wide-eyed, until he found Harry still blissfully asleep next to him, his thumb promptly in his mouth loosely while his other hand fisted the blanket. He looked so little... James shook his head. Was that really a dream? Of course it had been, seeing as Harry was only five... But then... Marauders? Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs? Who were they? A Map that showed you anywhere in Hogwarts... That would be simply too unbelievably fantastic to believe! The Marauders sounded incredible as well... James sighed to himself before he looked at the time. 6:00 AM... Might as well stay up. James got up from his bed and looked back at Harry. He smiled before trotting off to shower. He warmed it up and undressed, fiddling with his pants before stepping into the shower. As the hot water hit his back, James relaxed and looked thoughtful.

He had yet again dreamed of an older version of his baby brother. How could he know that the boy in the dream was Harry considering Harry now had brown hair with red tints? The way Harry looked facial structure wise gave it away. Plus James just seemed to... know. James groaned to himself as a headache added to his thoughts and he stepped out of the shower, dried himself, and pulled on a pair of striped red boxers before heading into the dorm room. Remus was already up and looked at James in surprise.

"Couldn't sleep," James replied with a shrug. Remus frowned thoughtfully before heading off to get ready for the first day of school. Sirius snored loudly while Peter mumbled meaningless things in his sleep. James looked over to find Harry stirring and he smiled before tugging on his uniform. Harry blinked sleepily at James who walked towards him and picked him up from the bed. He set Harry down and called for a house elf who brought Harry his clothes. James set it out for Harry who blushed and unbuttoned his top before slipping on the red tight T-shirt with black jeans. James fished around for his own shoes while Harry clumsily attempted to tie his. Remus came out and laughed before he picked Harry up and sat him on the bed, taking the shoe and tying it on for him. Harry mumbled a shy thanks before hopping off the bed and waiting as Remus finished dressing and James finished doing his tie. The two then turned to eye Peter and Sirius. It was now forty-five minutes before classes... James coughed and pulled out his wand before he conjured a bucket of icey water. He levitated it over to Peter and whispered for Harry to wake up Sirius. Harry nodded and crawled onto the teen's bed as James put a silencing charm on Peter before dumping it. A silent yelp was seen...

Harry leaned over to look directly into Sirius' eyes and stared at his future godfather... Well... He was now his brother's best friend... Harry blinked before he stood up unsteadily and readied himself before -

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MERCY ON ME I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME I SWEAR IT WAS JAMES!" Sirius howled as he launched forward with a cry of surprise. Harry eeped as he fell in the teen's lap while Sirius looked around wildly. Harry suddenly yawned and attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Sirius looked down and his eyes widened.

"James you have a menace for a brother," Sirius huffed. James grinned.

"You mean I have a marauder." James said.

"Marauder?" Remus asked, curious. James shrugged.

"Had a dream last night... It sounded cool." James answered. Remus accepted this answer. Meanwhile, Sirius pinned Harry down and began to tickle him. Harry began laughing uncontrollably, trying to fend off the teen. The tickling finally ended when James kidnapped Harry from Sirius and the four boys and one child (physically at least... heaven knows there were mentally 2 children in the group) headed to the Great Hall. James slid into a seat with Harry perched on his lap. He ruffled Harry's brown hair and piled bacon and eggs on his plate along with Harry's. Harry made a face before reluctantly taking a bite.

"So what do we have today?" Sirius asked around a mouthful of ham.

"Double Potions with Slytherins, History of Magic with the Puffs, Transfigurations with the Slytherins, and Double Charms with Ravenclaw." Remus said as he consulted his schedule. James grimaced.

"This should be fun... especially with Harry." Sirius said with a wink. Harry did not like where this was headed too. He had a feeling this was going to be a very long day for him.

A very long day indeed.

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for the long delay. I have a job now, followed along with a few other things... and a boyfriend. My time is being spent like a teen girl on a shopping spree with a credit card! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
